


樱木PAPA和流川爸爸罗曼史

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 凌乱的生子文
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. 流川枫与哥斯拉的二三事

1  
流川枫最近无比思念高中生活。那时候只要他叫一声白痴，樱木花道就会扑上来揍他，流川枫会控制回击力度以便让老师的处罚停留在打扫校园清理鞋柜等杂事上。虽然会疼，但这样他就能摸摸花道跟花道独处，才能促成两人之间循环上升的亲密关系。为此，他非常感谢巴普洛夫。可眼下就算伟大的科学家附身，他也找不到除了哥斯拉以外的能促发花道条件反射的事物。

哥斯拉嚎啕大哭，花道冲过去。  
哥斯拉低声小泣，花道冲过去。  
哥斯拉歇斯底里，花道冲过去。  
哥斯拉咿呀咿呀，花道冲过去。

这只小哥斯拉把他赖以生存的星球毁了，毁得一干二净。要不是为了养家，他真想停下所有工作一门心思开发时光机。他要求不高，只要回到成人礼的晚上就行，牺牲一时的快感总比现在被彻底无视要好得多。

流川枫走近樱木花道身边喊到“大——”，正在哄儿子睡觉的花道对他做了个“嘘”的手势。哈吉咩舒舒服服地团在他PAPA的臂弯里，朝流川枫偏过头的同时眼睛眯成一条弯弯的缝，像在笑。

流川枫明白，哥斯拉是在挑衅。但他只能忍，毕竟这只小怪兽是他一时不慎所付出的代价。

记忆回到高二某天。体育课上到一半。樱木花道火急火燎地冲到洗手间解开拉链对着便池紧张得一动不动。跟去的流川枫以为他尿不出来还乐于助人地吹了段口哨。换平时他肯定会转过头骂自己两句，可那天樱木只是让流川赶紧离开厕所。流川枫知道樱木是Carrier，体检时候他自己说的。流川按耐不住好奇往右手边瞅瞅，只见樱木花道伸出手正在按摩他的那个。神奇的是，出来的东西不是牛奶色的，是完全透明的。流川枫认真观摩了全程，直到樱木气鼓鼓地说忘了拿手纸命令他去取点。

“看什么看！你自己早上不解决吗？有什么稀奇的！颜色不一样而已，生物书有写！”樱木一边擦，脸不争气地红了。  
“眼见为实。”流川枫的喉结上下动了动，“这就是你的生理期吗？”  
“去死！课本上写了Carrier没有生理期，女生才有！”  
“哦，我就是打个比方。书上说‘96.9%Carrier每隔30自然日会有一次’，这正确吗？”  
“才怪！书上的数据是70年代的，现在没人那么准。我就不准。烦透了！”  
“不准就烦了，怎么烦？”  
“准的话能提前挤出来，不准的话就……内裤突然湿了你烦不烦！今天不就是！”  
“哦，那样是挺讨厌的。不过我可以帮你。”

流川枫所谓的“帮”就是让樱木提供基础数据建立数据库，他说可以通过数学建模预测下次“亮晶晶”的时间。流川枫脑子好整个松山都知道，他这么一说樱木自然心动，“你真心的吗？那如果你成功了我也可以帮你一个忙。” 就这样，流川枫采集了两年数据终于完成了算法雏形，大一暑假前对此做了完善和更新，几次试运行结果表示：他的算法堪称完美。  
樱木超级感动：“想让我帮你什么忙，只要你开口我都答应你！”  
流川枫把樱木带进果林，在飘满柑橘香气的夏日里樱木亲自为流川枫解决了单身问题。  
经过近两年的实际观察和记录，预测的准确率高达99.6%，流川枫甚至开始考虑为“亮晶晶”算法申请专利。然而，一切都在成人礼之后化为乌有。他至今没明白发生偏离的理由，可说到底还是他的责任。倒映在旅馆大镜子上的花道动情地索求，深入时被湿滑包裹的赤裸快感，他最终选择无视了那致命的0.4%。

2  
湛蓝的天空中，白色积雨云朝上聚拢成团，仿佛绵密厚实的奶油霜。站台的正面就是广阔无垠的大海。樱木花道不停掀着黑色背心，好让海风多吹点进来。流川咬了一口他手里的冰棒，他会抱怨却从不小气。流川舔舔嘴唇，心想花道嘴里是不是也是橘子味。他们在下滩站上车前往德岛继续环游。四国的火车慢得像蜗牛一样，车次还出奇得少。流川枫觉得这正是老家无与伦比的优点。正因为人少，他可以和花道独占整节车厢。流川枫倒数三二一，微微起身前倾，阳光的热度从他脸上传到他脸上，还差一厘米就亲到了——  
枫，你快看！樱木捧住他的脸大喊，流川扫兴地望向车窗外的大桥，海面上惊现一只巨型红色哥斯拉。慢吞吞的列车被怪兽抓住，像玩具似地一掰为二。它瞪圆双眼左看右看上看下看，伸出圆滚滚的爪子把樱木花道抓走了……

流川枫在噩梦中醒来。他去洗手间洗了把脸继续回到座位上。研究生要继续上，但他现在必须赚钱。这份兼职是前辈介绍的，一个月内工作满150小时就可以到手18万。上班时间比较灵活，氛围也轻松——累了可以休息饿了还有免费的零食吃。他赶了两个通宵，早上回家换衣服又跟樱木拌嘴了，心情真的是差到极点。流川枫点击运行，屏幕上跳出扎眼的“错误”提示。错了就重来，反正他到月底前还差11小时，足够他从头再来两遍。况且，眼下他一点也不想回家。回家听哥斯拉哭闹吃剩下来的便当闻房间里的怪味？白痴才回家。

流川枫停止敲打。安静的办公室里只有思考在进行。

他的花道每天都在家，无时不刻不在接受哥斯拉的摧残。毕业的学分凑足了，但毕业论文还没有写完。忘记去问他准备得怎么样，小怪兽那个哭法他能集中精力吗？那份便当莫非是他没来得及吃完的？话说花道多久没出门好好散心了，他闻到栀子花的香气了吗？

想到这里，流川枫关上电脑打了卡，赶上了回家的末班车。

走出车站， 他看见有几个志愿者在发放传单。流川枫驻足拿了一张，他急需这种服务。

“Hug Flower Share Love？免费的保姆？” 流川问。

“先生您好！我叫水户洋平，我们是致力于Male Carrier产后服务的非盈利性组织，如果有需要可以到事务所聊一聊！” 戴着太阳花形状帽子的组织带头人笑道。

“冒昧问一下，你是Carrier？” 

“是的！先生。莫非您也？”

“我爱人是Carrier，我们遇到了很大的麻烦。” 虽然没有其他办法验证此人身份，但他的态度赢得了流川的初步信任。迟疑就代表有猫腻，这个叫水户洋平的没有迟疑。

流川抓到了希望：“我现在就想了解，你有时间吗？”

水户洋平在车站发了六小时传单才等到有求助意向的人，他感觉这天的辛苦都值了。他摘下帽子用手巾擦了把汗，“先生，我当然有时间！请随我来。”

流川枫和水户洋平在闷热的事务所里聊了很久，水户拿出文件资料让流川枫填。确认申请手续没问题后，他面露难色地说：“流川先生，麻烦您先垫付五万日元作为押金。”

“不是非盈利性组织吗？”流川枫问。  
“没错。说起来惭愧，前阵子我们遭到了小偷，很多物资被偷了，就连空调也……目前筹款还没到位，押金5天后就能还给您。这是我的个人信用证明。”

流川枫接过信用证明仔细看了一遍，又打量了水户一番。他最后拿出了钱包。

流川枫把找了保姆的事情告诉樱木，樱木一听是免费的就更开心了。可他想来想去交押金这点实在奇怪，他上网一查就发现最近有好多诈骗集团打折慈善的名号到处骗钱，特别针对少数群体。即便他们受害，实际报案的可能性很低。樱木越想越不安，冲到浴室里去问流川枫到底给了多少钱。

“你说什么！五万？！我们本来就手头紧你还一给给五万！？” 樱木失声惊叫。

怎么搞的，刚才还欢天喜地的。流川解释道：“他给了信用证明的，应该没问题。”

“证明书是可以伪造的！哪有非盈利组织还要给钱的？你！亏你脑子聪明，怎么老做糊涂事！五万！我们一个月伙食费啊！！”

“你刚才明明很高兴，现在怎么疑神疑鬼了。”流川枫气得把淋雨调成了冷水。

“要不我去把押金拿回来？别考虑保姆了，我一个人也这么过来了！”

“必须要！这件事没得商量！”

3

来自HUG FLOWER SHARE LOVE的保姆外援如期而至。

樱木看到对方主动退还押金，自然打消了疑虑。他向流川枫表示歉意，说自己情绪化得厉害。几番讨好下，流川枫僵硬的表情总算有所松动。樱木花道递上便当，举起挂在胸前的宝宝的小爪子说：“来，哈吉咩，我们送爸爸去上班。爸爸路上小心。”

流川枫瞧了哥斯拉一眼，真是比刚生出来时大了不少。圆滚滚的手臂就像两段白嫩的藕，如同考拉一样成天挂在樱木这个大树上。流川枫上前亲吻樱木的脸颊，说：“我出发了。”

水户洋平推荐的保姆名叫仙道彰，25岁，幼儿护理专业，非Carrier。水户特地问他会不会介意保姆性别，流川枫觉得只要专业高效其他的无所谓。仙道给他的第一印象是和善，脸上总挂着笑的人总归是讨小孩喜欢的，他肯定比自己擅长对付哥斯拉。流川枫一想亲生儿子看见他就哭，心中冒出一股奇怪的挫败感，但他现在只求能让樱木获得自由和解放。

流川枫在软件公司连续工作6小时，试运行无误后代码通过了。下午他去研究院上课并参加教授举办的研讨会。此后他还要跟几位教授商量今后的研究方向。一位副教授问他是否有兴趣参加某医疗企业的电动轮椅开发项目，机会难得不过酬劳很低。流川枫没什么犹豫就答应了。花道现在没办法兼职，家里的开支一切都要靠他。光靠软件公司的打工是不可能养活三张嘴的。好在流川枫在院里名声不错，很多前辈和老师都愿意给他介绍项目。同时参与多个项目是常有的事，忙的时候只能睡两三小时。家里冰箱上贴满了他和樱木的日程，他的全部和工作有关，樱木的全部和宝宝有关。流川枫对分工没有不满，但他更希望樱木有一部分时间是只属于他的。

流川枫对他和樱木的未来有非常明确的规划。因为有25岁厄年的说法，他打算24岁跟花道结婚，当然再早一点也行。花道为此曾经嘲笑他作为科学工作者竟然还迷信。在他的构想中，花道21岁去银行或者保险公司上班，等到他上博士花道或许已经是个主任级别的小领导了。他会很骄傲地宣称是家里的经济支柱，流川枫不会跟他争论。毕竟他可以靠“亮晶晶”的算法赚一大笔专利费。等花道当上系长他们就会考虑生孩子，两个三个都可以。等花道当上课长他们就会买下属于自己的房子，他会重新拥有一个家。同时流川应该会35岁之前成为副教授，开始独立带项目带学生。想想多么美好啊，可人生的列车偏离的既定轨道。什么时候开始有预兆的呢？可能是在发现“亮晶晶”即便商用化也赚不到钱的时候吧。

流川枫想着想着列车就到站了。他路过便利店时进去买了花道最喜欢吃的冰淇淋。

“枫！你回来啦！”樱木花道打开门，整个人都容光焕发。夏日的晚风送来一缕栀子花的清香，流川枫惊喜地发现他胸前的哥斯拉不见了。

“我做了凉面，你肚子饿吗？” 樱木问，“洗澡水放好了。”

流川枫只觉得晃神。他是有多久没见到樱木毫无倦容的脸了，是有多久没吃过樱木亲手做的饭了。即便已经吃过饭团，他还是说了声“饿”。

“哥斯拉怎么不哭了？”流川意识到房内出奇地安静。

樱木给流川碗里添了酱汁，压低声音激动说起来，“哈吉咩在睡觉呢！枫，那个保姆太厉害了！哈吉咩被你抱都会哭，可他就不一样！你敢相信吗，我今天居然吃了一顿完整的午饭，下午连续写了四小时的论文。完全没有被打扰！哈吉咩没有吵也没有哭，乖得不得了。我都不知道仙道是施了什么魔法，他走之前哈吉咩还主动招手，我刚才一哄他就睡着了！到现在都没有醒！”

流川枫喝了口冰凉的大麦茶，从头到脚都畅快得很。

“论文准备得怎么样了？”

“还差三分之一，肯定能完成。仙道说最近他只负责我们一家，所以待多久都行！”

“论文上有需要我帮忙的，一定要告诉我。”

“谢谢，枫。”

流川枫拿出一盘蚊香点上。耳边响起樱木赶论文时的打字声，他闭上眼睛默念三遍“花道最爱我”之后进入梦乡。

4

活力四射的溪水飞溅到花道的脸上。他大胆地踩住岩石，把手探进了踊跃的水流。他从没如此近距离感受过大步危峡的生命力，多亏流川分享了通往溪边的密道。——安全起见，你必须抓住我的手，流川如是说。花道吃完饭团，打算在树荫下午睡。阳光依旧猛烈，他就把遮阳帽盖在脸上。流川走到便利店扔垃圾，回来时手上多了一盒牛奶冰淇淋。  
“我买了冰淇淋，醒一醒。”流川喊了第一次。  
“牛奶味的，你老是想吃的那款。”流川喊了第二次。  
“哦，那我就不客气了。”流川喊完第三次，开始默数一二三。  
“我刚刚睡着，你偏要吵醒我！”花道急忙起身撤掉帽子，“早说你买我就不睡了！你……性格太差了！”  
流川枫不为所动，撕开包装挖出一大口含进嘴里。樱木看他这么暴殄天物皱起眉头：“浪费！要慢慢品！”  
流川枫把盒子放到草丛里，转身把他压倒在草地上吻起来。花道笨拙得要命，直接送到嘴里都不会吃。不过没关系，他还留了半盒，用来练习接吻绰绰有余。“品”完最后一口，他们互相贴着脸颊，甜得黏糊糊的。

流川枫是自然醒的，他睡得非常满足。他一洗完脸就闻到了米饭的香味，小怪兽正在隔离栏内爬来爬去。  
门铃响了，樱木去开门。流川枫朝那瞥了一眼。  
仙道彰每天八点准时出现，他从不空手来。星期一流川回家看到了栀子花。星期二是一小束绣球花，星期三某种红色花，星期四是某种浅色花。今天星期五，他拿来了两支向日葵。流川枫看着他把花插进桌上的花瓶，动作连贯得就像在自己家一样。  
“花道papa，早上好呀！你看，这花不错吧？我猜你肯定喜欢！”仙道放下包，那里头应该装了许多施展魔法的工具。他冲流川打招呼：“哈吉咩爸爸你好，这几天难得见你呢！工作还好吗？”  
“一般。”流川没抬眼，他夹了一块喷香的烤鱼。  
“彰桑，你吃早餐了吗？早上煮了很多，想吃烤鱼吗？”樱木花道见到仙道就跟打了兴奋剂一样。他给保姆盛饭盛汤，还不嫌麻烦地烤了一段青花鱼。仙道也不客气，他坐在流川枫对面的位子上拍拍双手：“我开动了！”  
流川明白仙道帮了大忙，但他不喜欢花道过于热络。直接叫名字又是怎么一回事，他们才认识不到一周，有必要把关系搞这么好吗。难不成花道都留他在家里吃饭，不至于吧。  
“哇！味增汤太好喝了吧！洋葱又甜又软，土豆煮得绵绵的！花道Papa，等你有空了一定要教我！麻烦再盛一碗，实在太好吃了。”  
“啊，是、真的吗? 还有很多，我去帮你盛！”樱木很久没听到别人的夸奖了，仙道突如其来的溢美之词让他既害羞又高兴。他从流川身后走过，笑眯眯地取走仙道面前的汤碗，“哦对了！我还做了鸡蛋卷，本来是咱们中午吃的，我现在就去拿吧！”  
“太淡了。”流川枫说了一句。  
“什么？”樱木停下脚步。  
“我说，我的汤太淡了。”流川枫把喝了一半的汤碗往前一推。  
“有吗？”樱木花道向仙道看去，后者表示他那碗咸味正好。  
“最近天气热，爸爸在外面工作需要多补充点盐分呢。”仙道插嘴。  
樱木产后吃得比较清淡，流川枫的那份都是单独调味的。可能是今天失误了吧，他想。樱木拿起餐桌上的食盐递给流川，“给，你自己加点。”  
流川枫磨磨唧唧端起碗，樱木不耐烦地把盐罐子“咚”地放在他面前。流川出门前樱木和仙道已经去给小怪兽换尿布了，所以没人对他说“路上小心”。到了研究所他只觉得嘴里发齁，于是去茶水间灌了两杯冰水。  
  
流川枫去软件公司结算工时领了薪水就直接回家。离开前几个同事喊他去喝一杯，他谢绝了。流川想早点回去，以便和花道多拥有几分钟的二人世界。  
  
可他还没敲门，里面就传来了哈哈哈的笑声，是仙道彰。  
  
“哈吉咩快看，是爸爸回来了！”仙道给他开了门，哥斯拉趴在他背上呆呆地看着流川，手里不停摇着拨浪鼓，“花道出去跑步了，你进来吧。”  
  
这里是我家，流川枫腹诽。他换完鞋正要起身，脑门被飞来的拨浪鼓砸中。那只小怪兽正挥舞着两只胖手，“喔喔哒哒”兴高采烈地喊着。  
流川枫看到贴上保鲜膜的晚餐倍感安慰，他打开电视准备等花道回来一起吃。  
“差点忘了！流川，我就这么叫你吧！花道让你先吃。我们刚刚已经吃好了！”仙道抱着哈吉咩走近流川枫，方才的凶器已经物归原主。拨浪鼓两旁的两个小球不停晃，成功地缠上了流川枫的头发。哈吉咩不管怎么摇小球都不动，他嘟嘟嘴用力把拨浪鼓往上一拉——

“等等等，叫你别动，解不开！还是给你剪掉吧！彰桑，把剪子递给我。”  
樱木跑完步回家就看到了暴风哭泣中的宝宝，以及脑袋上挂着一只拨浪鼓的老公。保姆在不停地在拍宝宝的后背，可想而知是受到了惊吓。樱木接过剪刀，抓起一簇头发咔嚓一声剪了下去。  
“你早回来就早回来，干嘛要去惹宝宝呢。这下好了，彰桑又要晚回家了。彰桑，我等下给洋平打电话解释，真是抱歉！耽误你给儿子过生日了。”樱木看了眼流川枫，无奈地叹气：“你去把地上扫干净，再把玩具上的头发弄掉，记得消完毒才能给哈吉咩玩。”  
樱木从仙道手上接过宝宝，对着他肉嘟嘟的脸蛋亲了亲。哈吉咩哭得鼻子红红的，长长翘翘的睫毛上挂了两滴来不及落下的眼泪水，干涸的泪痕挂在脸上显得又脏又可怜。樱木让仙道休息会儿，他一个人给宝宝洗澡就行。

仙道跟流川坐在客厅里。空调呼呼地吹出冷风，脸色阴沉的男人收拾完垃圾此刻正在沉默地吃饭。仙道觉得这里的空气快让他窒息了，总该说点什么。

“流川，我发现花道身材好棒啊！很少有人能在一年内恢复得这么快呢！他腿形太棒了，小腿又细线条感又强！有什么秘诀吗，分享一下嘛！” 家属说的，真诚的夸奖是促进相处的最佳方式，仙道对此坚信不疑。

“你可以走了。”流川枫放下筷子。  
“放心吧！我会把宝宝哄睡再走的。” 仙道眉开眼笑地看着他。  
“不，你现在就走，以后也不用来了。”

5  
流川枫躺在床上盯着从房间一头走到另一头的樱木。  
流川知道他很生气，非常生气。  
他把好不容易哄睡着的哥斯拉放在婴儿床上。  
他取睡衣去洗澡，他没看他一眼。  
他洗完出来后看了眼哥斯拉。  
他取出手帐确认明天的日程。  
他准备好宝宝衣服和毛巾。  
他把清洗过的奶瓶放在消毒柜里。  
他拿起手机犹豫地好一会儿还是没打过去。  
他第三遍走到哥斯拉那里查看情况。  
他上床关灯睡觉。

我呢，我在哪里！

流川枫憋了许久的邪火终于爆发。他把手伸进花道睡衣里使劲揉，霸道地吻上柔软的唇瓣，想把他整个都吞下口。

“你干什么！放手！”樱木很烦躁，毫不留情地朝他脑门上捶了一拳，“我没工夫陪你搞这些！”

流川枫立刻翻身下床，他可没沦落到遭到拒绝还要强上的地步。他愤愤地盯着婴儿床里的罪魁祸首。可他能怎么办，他什么也办不了。他只能拿着枕头和被子离开了狭小到容不下他的卧室。

流川枫坐在房间里唯一一张人体工学椅上呆呆地看了会儿电脑，然后他看向门。他再看会儿电脑，再看向门。来回四五次后，樱木花道终于出现了。  
“你眼里只有那只哥斯拉了。”  
“你再敢这么喊当心我揍你！”  
樱木花道无法冷静，几小时前的事让他气不打一出来，流川枫的行为更是令人匪夷所思。他将不满一股脑儿发泄出来。  
“你凭什么自作主张让仙道走！他走了我怎么办！我需要他！”  
“凭他管不好宝宝，凭他心思不在当保姆上。”  
“不可理喻！我不明白你在说什么！请你去向他道歉！我需要他！”  
“你当我是透明人吗！他再来我告他私闯民宅！”  
流川枫青筋暴起。仙道没看好宝宝扔东西揪头发他可以不计较，该死的还敢偷看他的花道。是可忍孰不可忍！  
“你去把他请回来！我接到了面试预约，被你一搅和全乱套了！有彰桑照顾宝宝我特别放心，你赶紧去向人家道歉！！”樱木把手机塞到流川手里。  
“我可以请假照顾！”流川把手机一扔，“他是我儿子！”  
“你……你认真的？”樱木花道蓦地眼神一亮。  
“怎么。我照顾自己儿子不行？”流川枫没好气地回。  
“不是，只是……”  
“只是再这样下去你要改姓仙道了。”  
“你……胡说什么！”樱木觉得好笑，他做了引起误解的事吗，压根没有。  
流川枫不说话，目不转睛盯着电脑桌面上的绿色草坪。  
樱木花道径直走向头上冒着三团火的老公，“仙道已经结婚了，你没听到我说吗，他爱人就是水户洋平。”  
“哥斯拉父子下手太狠，我脑震荡没听清。”卖惨谁不会。  
樱木有些惭愧，跨坐在他腿上，轻轻地说了句“对不起，那你还疼吗？”  
“嘴疼，脸疼，下边也疼。”  
樱木讨好地亲吻他的嘴唇和脸颊，笑言：“下边还要亲吗。”  
流川枫瞪了樱木一眼，随手扯下他的睡衣。他扣紧樱木的腰，伸出舌头舔弄胸前的脆弱。他不太敢用力吸，生怕会弄疼他。樱木的身体还是很敏感，流川枫只挑逗了几下下边就有了反应。樱木率先得到了快感，他转身从抽屉里取出套套替流川带好，随后慢慢地坐在挺立上。交融的那一刻两个人都好满足。流川枫一遍遍揉着樱木的腰，配合着他的节奏上下起伏。久逢甘霖的两人渐入佳境。

只是，隔壁哥斯拉“哇”的一声哭了。

沉浸在情欲中的樱木出于另一种本能想站起来却被流川枫牢牢按在腿上。  
流川枫往里用力顶了顶，“别管他。”  
樱木陷入了两种欲望的拉锯战，一个他想立刻跑到宝宝身边去安慰呵护，另一个他想全心全意地投入到与爱人久违的温存里。他不自觉地加快动作，快感累积的节奏被彻底打乱了。他乞求道：“行了快点吧……”

流川枫就是不想让樱木提前离开，故意放慢速度，“别急，慢慢来。”

哥斯拉哭得越来越大声，声音有射穿墙壁的势头。  
樱木无法再投入，干脆撂挑子不干了。  
花道不想他只想去看哥斯拉，流川枫的身心彻底凉了。

6  
从金刀比罗宫下来已经是傍晚。夏日的大雨总是让人措手不及。  
他和花道举着背包快步跑回车站，巴士的红色尾灯在水气弥漫的视野中越行越远。衣服和鞋子全湿了，车票也是。花道抹了几把脸，随后取出列车时刻表。他不甘心地翻来覆去查了好几遍，错过了巴士，就算跑出百米冲刺的速度也赶不上了。他看了一会儿天空，又看了看空荡荡的街道，最后才把目光落到流川身上。  
“怎么办，回不去了。”花道说。他把口袋里仅剩的四枚硬币摊在手心，“我只有这些，你呢？”  
流川枫取出背包内层的钱夹，里面躺着五张发潮的野口英世。  
花道做完算数，脸上的阴云不见了:“太好了，明天咱们还能买特快票回去呢！”  
“今天睡马路？”流川问。  
“……”花道陷入苦思，“前面是居民区，要不咱们去敲敲门？”  
“当心告你私闯民宅。”流川枫打破了他的幻想。  
“那你说怎么办？”花道问。  
流川勾起食指擦掉鼻尖上的水：“跟我来吧。”  
  
雨还是没停。  
樱木花道在闪烁着“LOVE HOTEL”灯管的白色小楼前站停。他的鞋里进了水，跑来时脚趾不断摩擦泡软的鞋垫，脚上潮闷的感觉让他不自在极了。流川枫站在旅馆的房檐下，回头看向樱木。他知道他在犹豫什么。  
“你没看到吗？住一晚剩下的钱还能买两张慢车票。”流川指了指门口的价目表。  
花道把前后的事情串起来一想，眉头紧蹙：“你是故意的！我还纳闷你怎么愿意去排队吃乌冬面！……就是为了这个！？”  
没想到这么快就被发现了，流川枫在内心嘟囔。  
“你不愿意吗。”他问。  
花道支支吾吾：“我们才、是上星期四才开始交往的！”  
“你是上星期四才开始喜欢我的吗？”流川枫的声音透过雨声传来。  
“当然不是！可是……”太突然了！花道内心在混战。  
“你觉得我喜欢得不够吗。或者，你有比我更喜欢的人？”流川问。  
“……”花道不语。  
头发上的雨水不停地沿着脸颊淌下，流川把零乱的刘海往后一抓，定定地看着花道——他生气、难堪、害臊或者紧张时耳根都会发红。看来是不愿意，流川的眼神暗了下来。  
两个人分别站在旅馆的两边。流川枫盯着灰蒙蒙的天空，望不到雨的尽头。  
“流川枫！”  
被喊到的人缓缓回头。  
花道避免与他对视，脸红得跟火烧似的：“登记不准用我的名字！”  
  
“叫啥？几个人，几晚？”小格子窗后传来前台的声音，是个阿姨。  
“流川枫。两人。一晚。”  
“年龄呢，证件给一下。”小窗子里伸出一只手。  
“18。”  
“给，钥匙。套套，前面左转楼梯口。哦，别误会，不是免费的。”  
钥匙挂在一个长木条上，木条上贴着数字110，是1楼10号房。  
两人从门口一路吻到床边，三两下便脱掉了湿透的衣物。流川没给他留后悔的余地，他也来不及紧张。雨水把他们身上冲得凉凉的，冷气还开了最强档。流川拉过被子盖在身上，他把花道锁紧，低着头不断亲吻。他的嘴里很热，肚皮很热，下边软软的地方也很热。流川已经见过他的那里，现在只想让花道摸摸他的。他扶着花道的手来到两人中间，青涩的欲望在他温热的手心里蹭了蹭。花道从来没有碰过自己以外的，不敢太用力也不舍得松手，半吊子地握住。流川故意轻声骂了句白痴，对方一被激就不自觉收起了虎口。没过多久他便从花道的指缝间流出，而他小腹上也留下了花道的痕迹。他让花道侧过身打算用手指探入，到入口时才发现忘了润滑剂。他急匆匆环视床头—— 一小瓶这么贵？都到这地步了不做到最后他郁闷，但他不想让花道痛苦，看来只能到此为止了。流川枫盯着诱人的屁股，依依不舍地亲了一下。

“要不再射一次，好像会…会自己变滑的。”  
“好像？你平时没做吗。”  
“我一般就做一次！”  
“那我们来验证下，到底需要几次。”

不出所料，第二次释放后那里果然流出了透明温润的液体。流川打开花道的双腿，毫不费力地就进去了。他对这具身体充满了好奇，就像踩着石头过河一样，不停变换角度，不愿意放过任何一个表情。他想让花道舒服，想让他忘情。他很快就掌握了某种规律，轻重交替着不断刺激里面敏感的神经。温润在流川的腿根泛滥，就连底下的床单也湿了。连结处的暧昧声响和喉间溢出的喘息都让流川浑身紧绷，抽动的节奏变得乱七八糟。花道把他勾得紧紧的，隐约期待着更深入的结合时，流川射了。

“爬石阶爬得好累，你还不睡吗。”  
“舒服吗。”  
“平时没见你话这么多。”  
“我觉得很舒服，不带套肯定更舒服。”  
“不能不带，你的算法又不是100%准确。”  
“接近了。”  
“生理讲座上说的你难道忘了？”  
“我是第一次。”  
“我也是第一次。”  
“你还没回答我，舒服吗？喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，下次持久点就更好了。”

流川枫的脸由红转黑，花道被他压住笑得喘不过气。要不是钱不够，流川绝不会饶了他。两人在被窝里打闹了大半夜，窗外的雨渐渐小了。

7  
又是一个猛暑日。  
流川枫在电脑前睡了一夜，醒来时手臂直发麻。梦里仿佛回到了过去，肌肤的触感和味道如此真实，他有些意犹未尽。  
流川枫冲完澡出来，樱木已经换好了西装。  
“早啊，再过五分钟米饭就好了。等凉了以后再放进冰箱，这样比较省电。”樱木想起昨晚进行到一半的事，口气里带着歉意，“水户刚才打电话过来了，他说有需要可以找他。我去银行会经过HUG，把哈吉咩带给他也行，反正就一天。你难得请假，好好休息吧。”  
“我请假可不是为了休息。”流川枫打开衣柜拿衣服，背对樱木。  
樱木知道他在闹别扭，可这是流川第一次提出要照顾哈吉咩，他得表示鼓励。樱木从后面抱住流川，在他脖子上印上一吻：“枫，谢谢你。”  
“你只看得见哥斯拉了。”  
“你老这么叫他等他懂事了会讨厌你的。”  
“他敢。”  
说完，流川枫把他压在门背后亲了好一会儿才放开。  
樱木把照顾宝宝的注意点和代办家务都贴在了冰箱上。流川枫看过便条，把电饭锅端到阳台让风吹凉。小怪兽早上喜欢在窗台吹风，流川枫把拆下的隔离栏搬到阳台重新组装，确保逃不出去后才返回卧室。哈吉咩已经喝过奶了，正躺在婴儿床上专心地把弄拨浪鼓。衣服是樱木提前准备好的。流川给宝宝穿好衣服，顺利地将他转移到了笼子里。看着身穿黑色汗衫小背心和白色小短裤的儿子，流川枫只觉得很眼熟。宝宝皮肤很白，肉呼呼的手臂晃来晃去。他老是拿着拨浪鼓，好像一刻都不曾停过。

有那么好玩吗，流川心想。

距离下次喂食还有两小时，流川打算趁这段时间把电动轮椅的草图看一遍。流川枫把电脑拿到客厅，这样他就可以边工作边观察哈吉咩的动向了——至少一开始他是这么想的。流川枫对图纸上某零件的尺寸信息有些怀疑，他拿出工具做了个等比例的样件。遇到这种事，直接写邮件去质疑效果不大，他喜欢收集到实证后一举击溃对方。有第一个漏洞就会有第二个，流川枫给样品拍完照，对应着问题点做了说明。去厨房喝水时流川枫才意识到宝宝该饿了。他快步走向阳台。  
映入眼帘的是这样一幅场景——  
哈吉咩把手插进电饭煲，把米饭塞进他的红色洞洞鞋。脸，脖子，手臂，胸口，小腿上都沾了米粒。他举起红鞋冲流川枫咯咯笑，口齿不清地说呲呲哒哒。  
流川枫把宝宝抱起，打算等会儿来收拾残局。哈吉咩把鞋子往流川嘴边贴，不停地叫他呲呲，流川枫只能握住他的小手阻止袭击。哈吉咩发现自己手动不了，立刻撅起嘴。他双手握住塞满饭的鞋，脸上都是饭粒，仰着头双眼不停眨巴。流川枫知道这是他扮可怜的前奏，不管，拿出毛巾把他擦干净。他抱起哈吉咩返回阳台，宝宝呆呆地望着水池里的鞋子喊着呲呲哒哒呲呲。  
给宝宝喂完奶，流川枫设好了下次喂食的闹钟。还没到闹钟响起，公寓的门就快被敲碎了。流川枫正在考虑轮椅的蓄电问题，突如其来的噪音令他很是不快。  
“拜托！！怎么搞的！下雨啊！我们家被子都潮掉了！！”来人是楼下的主妇。  
流川枫没反应过来，又一位主妇怒气腾腾前来，“你们家是在漏水吗，刚刚晾的衣服都湿了！要跟物业投诉你们！”  
两个女人你一嘴我一嘴的在流川枫面前抱怨，年轻男人的俊俏容貌丝毫没有降低主妇们的怒气。流川枫从他们的抱怨里推测应该是漏水了，但肯定不是他家。  
“天哦！你怎么把宝宝放阳台啦！这样很危险耶！啊啊啊啊！水漫金山啦！你怎么不管的啦！”  
流川枫随着主妇的目光看向阳台——哈吉咩不知道什么时候拧开了浇花用的自来水管，晶莹透亮的自来水咕嘟咕嘟地从细管中冒出，儿子正玩得高兴。  
“就是你们家的问题！拜托管好自己小孩，有没有教养啊！”主妇尖锐地指责。流川枫把水龙头关停，把湿漉漉的怪兽抱在身上，口气淡淡地说了句“抱歉”。  
两位太太觉得男人没有诚意怎肯罢休，说被子是新的被你小孩弄脏了必须要赔，流川枫问：“想要多少。”  
主妇看着呆呆盯着自己的红毛小怪兽一脸嫌弃，口气尖酸地说：“吼！害人精！祸害家长！”  
哈吉咩感觉自己身上的肉一紧，愣愣地看着爸爸。  
“我没让你们进来，你们私闯民宅。”流川枫说。  
“你说什么？被子的事怎么办！你得给我们一个说法！”第一个主妇说。  
“就是就是！别想用钱打发我们！要好好道歉！”第二个主妇说。  
流川枫从口袋里取出两张一万日元，“给你们三秒，再不走就报警了。”  
主妇脸色难看，打头的那个还想说些什么，突然不知从何处飘来一股奇特的味道。  
“哎哟！好臭！我们快走！快走！”主妇们一把拿过钱就转身逃了。  
流川枫重重摔上大门。  
脸色铁青的爸爸拿出纸尿裤给儿子换，发现他并没有拉臭臭。哈吉咩晃悠双手对他嘻嘻笑，流川枫情不自禁地弯了嘴角，“你居然还知道用毒气。”

流川打扫完阳台已经是下午三点。哈吉咩坐在地板上兴高采烈地对着爸爸摇动心爱的拨浪鼓。流川半蹲在地上看儿子，问了句：“你不困吗？”  
咚咚·咚，咚咚·咚。哈吉咩使劲摇，手臂上的小肉肉抖了抖。  
“怎么老玩这个？”爸爸又问。  
咚·咚咚，咚·咚·咚，咚·咚·咚。哈吉咩右手换到左手，同时摇摇头。他的小肉爪抓住爸爸的衣服，激动地呀呀叫。  
流川枫抱着儿子在家里转了一圈，没找到其他能引起宝宝兴趣的玩具。

“我买的拨浪鼓着么好玩吗。”流川笑道。

哈吉咩眼睛笑成一到缝，一边流着口水一边把玩具打到流川脸上。流川用手搓动拨浪鼓的木柄，两端的弹丸就像竹蜻蜓一样飞起，发出高频急促的咚咚声。  
哈吉咩瞪圆了眼睛，迫不及待地拍拍手，让爸爸再玩一次给他看。他一脸享受地躺在爸爸的腿上。腿倾斜的角度刚刚好，他既可以看到爸爸的脸还可以看到飞速转动的拨浪鼓。  
流川枫转了半个多小时，手酸。工程竞技冠军灵机一动：干脆来个自动的。他把宝宝挂在胸口，拿起工具套装就开干。  
哈吉咩好奇地捏捏工具台上的螺母，摸摸钳子。哦，爸爸还给了他两根半透明的棒棒（无毒环保热熔胶）。就算有了这些新玩具，哈吉咩还是觉得爸爸手里的东西最好玩，他眼睛眨都不眨地观察起来。  
流川枫终于有时间好好看看儿子的样子。他头发里有股淡淡的牛奶味道，红色的茸毛蜷曲又纷乱，除了雪白的肤色，简直就是跟花道一个模子里刻出来的。流川枫放下螺丝刀，忍不住揉了揉哈吉咩的脑袋。  
“哈吉咩！”  
哈吉咩回过头，明亮的黑眸对上了爸爸的。  
“哒——哒！”

樱木花道一天赶完六场面试到家已经精疲力尽。  
他一进卧室就看到睡在床上的父子俩。哈吉咩趴在流川胸口，两只手抓住了爸爸的耳垂。他嘴角流下一串晶莹透亮的口水，跟高中时课堂上偷睡的流川枫一模一样。还在不停转圈的拨浪鼓发出富有节奏的咚咚声，樱木听得都有些困了。他脱下西装，抱住了生命里最重要的两人。

隔天一早流川枫指着水池里塞满米饭的洞洞鞋，问怎么处理。  
樱木笑着说：“哈吉咩应该想给你做饭团吧。我不是总捏不好吗，所以买了模具。他估计看我做得次数多了，所以学会了。”  
流川枫恍然大悟地点头，挠了挠脑袋说：“你论文不是还要改吗，我白天带他去研究所。前辈说有24小时保育室，我昨天才知道。”  
樱木惊喜地望着他，“你……”  
宝宝正高举热熔胶棒，伴随着（电动拨浪鼓）鼓点激情挥舞。  
流川枫转过头望向儿子，脸上是浅浅的幸福笑容。

“研究所里能玩的多，哈酱会喜欢的。”

-end

流川枫在樱木嘴里泄出来之前，樱木已经被他舔射两次了，一股温热的液体沿着股缝流到大腿滴到了流川的脸上。

流川枫捏了捏手感滑腻的两瓣，让樱木翘高屁股膝盖往前挪。脸色潮红的樱木握住沙发一端的扶手，回过头看到正在戴套的老公。

“别戴了，今天不用戴。”樱木说着，伸出舌头舔了下嘴角乳白色的痕迹。

“！早上来过了？”他居然给忙忘了！

“嗯，保证没问题。”樱木轻笑。

闻言，流川枫立马把套套脱下扔掉。很长一段时间内没有享受过“人权”的肿胀欲望在极乐世界入口翘首以望。他耐着性子挤进穴口，低下头看着自己被吸进去。

啊，太舒服了。舒服得他都不想动。

流川枫轻叹一声，伏在樱木背上餍足地吮吸他的耳垂。

“你快点，万一他等会又醒了！”樱木有点担心地朝卧室方向望去，尽管目前一切和平。

“他不会醒的。”流川枫把手绕到他胸前，指缝夹着乳头揉弄起平坦的前胸。好软，好滑。

“你……这么肯定？”樱木感觉到体内的抽动，“啊”地叫了一声。

“白天不让他睡就行。你之前太依他了。”流川枫用力往里头顶了顶，好像在控诉樱木对他缺乏关注。“总之白天我来带，你别操心。”

“哼，说得跟你很有经验似的，不也是仙道教的吗。啊——痛！”

流川枫不留情面地拍上去，光滑的屁股上留下五个指印。  
“你！”

“老爸研究养儿子天经地义。那家伙不过学士，我可是要直博的。”流川枫不服气地轻哼，抽动的动作停了下来，“怎么回事，你水好多。”

樱木怎么可能承认是因为拍屁股受到了刺激，瞪大眼睛喊道：“闭嘴！趁他没醒，还不抓紧多做几次！”

哈吉咩睡得很沉，口水沾湿半边脸。

他不知道papa和哒哒正在对面房间干得热火朝天。哒哒把papa从沙发顶到他最喜欢的工作台上，再从那里顶到墙上。papa发出的声音像极了他不开心时的叫喊，哒哒好像装上了马达一刻也不停。  
哈吉咩太累了。

白天他去了一个很炫酷的小房间，爸爸给了他很多跟他拳头一般大的亮晶晶的螺母和螺栓。哦，还有一把红色的小扳手。他学着爸爸的样子旋呀旋，好久才能卸下一个。回家后他的手臂很沉，肉肉很酸，喝了两瓶neinei还吃了一小碗papa准备的豌豆泥。

嗝。

哈吉咩打了个饱隔，翻了身。

他咯咯一笑继续去梦里拧螺丝了。


	2. 樱木花道的自白

呀呼知惠袋＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞共享大家的智慧！

距离回答截止日还有7天

回答咨询中—— 分类：Carrier人生·恋爱相谈

unbelie*******さん

求助!! 20代Carrier刚毕业早孕应该怎么办？！？

本人21岁男性carrier一枚。

拿到内定通知那天发现自己有了。

工作要求长期驻外，薪水福利都是我梦寐以求的。

我一开始打算瞒过试用期。

可我吐得实在太厉害了。

下班前我向上司坦白了。

他说他要考虑几天。

我铁定完了。要死了要死了。

现在已经过了就职季，就算我再去面试录用可能性几乎为零。

我一点都不想当飞特族一点点都不想！！！

我查了下引产的费用，说好像越早做越便宜。

现在我的情况需要30万左右。

我没有这么多钱，可能要找几个朋友借……

但是医院给的规章很复杂，我研究了半天也没搞清楚，有谁给科普一下吗??

我身边没有carrier，没有人可以交流。O(╥﹏╥)o

说真的，我很害怕，真的很害怕。

我不敢多吃东西，多吃了就会吐。

我恋人在国外，刚跟他视频结束，他还老问我怎么了。

不敢对他说实话，因为不确定他会有什么反应。

他不喜欢小孩我早就知道的。

是我玩大了，是我的错，还错过了补救的最佳时间。

我不希望他因为这事讨厌我。

Ps

已经发了20遍相同提问，到现在都没人理我。

男carrier真的这么少吗???没人权吗???

真的要奔溃了o(╥﹏╥)o

我现在很混乱很玻璃心，不接受无关者的指责!!!

撑不住了，等我睡醒再发10遍！

2010年11月10日 03:25

🌸H.U.G FLOWER****さん

提问者你好吗？

记得早点休息，天底下没什么比睡觉更重要。

刚给儿子过完十岁生日，一开网页就看到了你的提问。

这让我想起了以前，多少能理解你的处境。

在“冲动莽撞”这点上，我应该能算得上是前辈（笑）。

抱歉忘记说了，我也是carrier。

我是20岁生的宝宝。 

那时候我在读大三，刚得到一家保险公司的面试机会。

我老家在爱媛，努力了很久才考进东京。

我和他对未来有很明确的计划，所以平时都有做好保护措施。

1月3日成人礼。

那天晚上前辈们带我俩去了家很贵的酒吧。

我打肿脸充胖子喝了一杯伏特加，还硬拉上他一起喝酒。

虽然是第一次，但两个人喝了将近五千块。

觉得不尽兴再去续摊，续着续着就去了情人旅馆……

事情就是那天发生的，仔细想想我也有责任。

2月3日，我在便利店买了惠方卷。

咬了口美乃滋蟹肉后就直犯恶心，甚至还有点反胃。

我以为是过期了，还投诉了店员。

但那天凡是进嘴的东西我都吐了。

我一向食欲很好，不挑食，从来没有生过重病。

冥冥中的直觉吧，我立刻去了药局。

我用验孕棒测了两次，结果是阳性的。

我还去综合医院做了检查。

回想起来自己挺傻的。

宝宝又不会因为多做了检查就消失，对吧。

当时的我跟现在的你一样。

不知道该不该说，不知道该怎么说。

意外搞出一条人命，连我自己都无法坦然接受。

看你的问题描述，你肯定很在乎你的恋人。

我能理解你的不安，因为我也很在乎。

但我想说的是：

他的想法固然重要，但更重要的是你得先确定自己的心意。

我知道我有了宝宝。千真万确。

不光脑子混乱连手脚都软了。

我还坐错了电车。

直到电车停运，我才浑浑噩噩地走出车站。

我知道男性carrier生理上的特殊性。

可真发生了，还是觉得像做梦一样。

我的身体里居然有别的生命存在。

太惊悚，太吓人了。

比遭遇地震还吓人。

至少面对地震，防灾指南会告诉我们什么时候做什么。

这里我说些题外话。

Carrier是社会上的少数派，相关的生理教育和生育援助体系不是很完备。

最近几年变好很多，我年纪比你大，体会很深。

比如，十年前的知惠袋没有Carrier提问区，可现在18禁都不需要验证了（笑）。

年轻人能为自己发声，情况肯定会变好的！

其实我从来没想过在三十岁之前结婚，更别提生小孩了。

我出生以来头一次感觉到了惶恐。

好在我恋人他很迟钝，起初几天没发现。

之前提到我收到生命保险的面试，我去了。

面试的过程很顺利。

在等待录用结果期间，我继续上课继续打工继续谈恋爱。

除了肚子里在发生变化，其他什么都没变。

我吐得次数突然之间变少了。

2月14日我接到了保险公司的录用通知。

我捏着电话半天说不出声音。

对方等得不耐烦了问我到底能否按期到岗。

我说：我怀孕了，贵司能否接受延期入职。

对方愣了一阵，结结巴巴说是可能搞错了名单。

然后就没有然后了。（笑）

就是一瞬间的念头。

我要了这个孩子。

全心全意，出自真心的，想留下他。

我不想把想法强加于你，我没有这样的立场。

要或者不要，决定权在你。

千万别在这种时候否定自己！

我们是少数派，但绝不是弱势群体。

关于怎么向他开口。

既然已经冷静下来并且明确了心意，再拖延下去对两人都不好。

同一天晚上我跟他摊牌了。

宝宝的事，工作的事，都说了。

啊，我还没怎么提到我的恋人。先简单介绍下吧。

他学电子科学，是优等生。一直都是。

他很少说话。除非他认为有必要，否则一个字都不会多说。

他不怎么愿意去读空气，做事对人非常直接。

某些生活上的行为也令人费解。

比如，便利店的奶油焗菜，正常人会加热以后配面包吃。

他觉得太麻烦，索性插根吸管吸着吃。

另外，他很喜欢睡觉。

他知道我是carrier，我从没瞒过他。

我说：我去医院检查过了，有了宝宝。

他听完，一如既往很沉默。

他的回复是：我不要。

我也很坚定：我要。

以我对他的了解，我知道他不会要的，所以他的反应完全在意料之内。

毕竟我们高一就认识了。

他一直都是优等生。

我是学渣，吊车尾的那种。

他的目标总是很明确，行动方式总是走直线。

看过棒球比赛吧？

金属球棒击中棒球时迸发出的凌厉的速度感就是他给人的感觉。

考试他从不帮我做小抄，做题做错了他会骂我白痴。

为了让他刮目相看，我真的是拼了命在学。

如果我成了浪人*，他绝对不会回头看我。

他就是这样的人。

他当时准备去奥地利参加工程设计的比赛，我们见面时间很短。

他的梦想是进研究所，必须得有拿得出手的项目成绩。

我觉得除了分手没有别的办法。

一下子说了好多，希望能让你觉得不再孤单。

如果你决定好跟对方坦白，说话方式上或许可以委婉点。

心平气和地谈谈吧。

2010年11月10日 14:23

unbelie*******さん

花前辈，能这么喊您吗？

真的非常非常感谢您。

万分抱歉耽搁到现在才回复。

您简直就是我的救世主！

我本打算马上回信的，可是我吐得很厉害打字力气都没了。

如果语句混乱逻辑不清还请原谅。

您说得对，身为carrier必须掌握对自己身体的主权！

我现在还没想好，但我精神状态好了很多。

相信一定可以做出正确的决定。

有一件好事。

上司同意我在身体条件允许的范围内继续上班！

在厕所吐到死去活来的我整个人都好了！

我爱我的工作！

我是一名记者~从小就喜欢出门找故事。

大二我去海边取材时遇到了现在的男朋友！

他还不知道，我打算等他回来了当面谈。

这种事没办法在手机或者视频上说。

不知道这样问是否失礼：

您后来是独自一人对应生产和养育的吗？

肃然起敬。

2010年11月15日 08:13

🌸H.U.G FLOWER****さん

U君，社会需要跟你上司桑一样优秀的前辈！

很高兴能帮助你！

既然问题还没过期，我就再写一点吧。

话说为什么出现这么多追问（笑哭）。

我仔细看过大家的问题以及评论，深刻感受到了年代和观念上的差异。

首先，请不要喊我老爹。我才30岁，是年轻时髦的Papa（骄傲）。

其次，我家不需要捐款或者玩具捐赠（笑哭）。

“小弟抢了精灵球和梦幻，我还有正义高达！多谢大家关心。”（长子让传达的）。

第三，请大家不要再为我介绍对象了，我不是单亲爸爸。

感谢各位热心推荐交友网站，我会转给有需要的人。

我和恋人（R桑）已经结婚了，长子10岁次子4岁。

很满意现在的生活，就是4个男人住一起真的很吵。

如果你们能推荐专业的家政服务我会很感激。（跪谢）

言归正传。

过了春分，大三最后一学期就此结束。

R桑前往奥地利参加比赛。

我们没再联系。

由于我在找到工作前就怀孕了，就业前景非常灰暗。

Carrier在孕期前五个月都不会显怀，从上岗瞒到实习期结束是完全有可能的。可一旦被企业发现，个人信誉会记不良，以后连房子都租不到。我考虑了很久，最后决定办一年休学。

当时我是学院里唯一的Carrier，院长没有处理过类似的案例。

感谢校长给予许多帮助，各种手续办得很顺利。

我从东京回到松山。

父母去世了。

房子一直空着，回老家是最合理的选择。

我找到一份兼职，暂时解决了经济问题。

看到有评论问和R桑分手我难过不难过。

你们说呢？当然难过啊！

但我得先解决生存问题。

既然决定要生下宝宝，我不会允许自己中途放弃。

好在宝宝没太折腾我，我能正常工作赚钱。

只是一闲下来就会想他，控制不住的。

荷尔蒙的缘故，眼睛总是很湿。

我跟R桑之间不存在抛弃的问题。

只是他想要的和我想要的出现了偏差。

4月1日是我生日，也是大四开学的日子。

我去医院做了检查。

怀孕12周，宝宝无恙。安心。

就这样我在松山度过了待产的第一个月。

是恩格尔系数超高的一个月。（笑）

睡觉前我看到世界工程竞技的转播，得知R桑拿了金奖。

也不知道眼泪什么时候流下来的。

在床上辗转反侧。

胸口很闷，手脚都在发胀。

喝了点牛奶很快就去厕所吐了。

再次爬到床上，手机上有未读消息。

是他发来的，就两个字：赢了。

光光看到他的名字就让我整个脑袋烫到发麻。

心脏有种炸裂的感觉。

我把手机放回去打算睡觉。

快睡着的时候手机开始震，很激烈，一秒隔一秒的。

赢了。

赢了。

赢了。

赢了。

赢了。

赢了。

赢了。

赢了。

赢了。

赢了。

白痴。

白痴。

白痴。

白痴。

白痴。

白痴。

白痴。

白痴。

白痴。

白痴。

大白痴。

大白痴。

大白痴。

大白痴。

大白痴。

大白痴。

大白痴。

大白痴。

大白痴。

大白痴。

一条接着一条。已读被未读吞没。

我特别讨厌他无缘无故地喊我白痴。

真的，非常讨厌。

他很早就学了编程，高中上课我跟他一桌。

老师布置题目，点我上去演示。

我走到讲台打开电脑。

屏保消失后出现海浪状的大白痴三个字，还带闪的，还会唱歌。

大-大-大-大 大-大-大-大

白-白-白-白

大-白-痴

这旋律简直成了魔咒，所以我讨厌听欢乐颂。

我知道是他动的手脚，怎么可能饶了他。

最后老师罚我跟他扫了一个月的走廊。

扯远了。

看完短信我心里很乱，占据最多的自然是愤怒。

失眠的愤怒，身体不适的愤怒，被喊白痴的愤怒，还有感到寂寞的愤怒。

他肯定又是用了什么程序，手机一直在震一直在震。

我快气疯了。

想让他停止这种无聊透顶的行为，但又不知道该说什么。

我就胡乱按键盘，发泄。

手机电池板都变烫了。

应该是收到了乱码，那边开始电话轰炸。

我接了，只是不停喘气。

明明是本能的呼吸，我却忘了该怎么做。

喉咙感觉被掐住，眼前开始模糊。

电话机上一直有记紧急拨号，我当时只想叫救护车。

后来具体发生了什么我忘了。

醒来时在医院。

我起来倒水喝，R桑出现在旁边。

还以为我在做梦。

医生说过于谨慎反而对身体有害。没大问题，心态放松点！

他一说我就明白了。

主要原因是禁欲过久，荷尔蒙紊乱导致了血压偏高。

过度呼吸是Carrier怀孕时常有的症状，是情绪起伏大导致的。

等医生离开，R桑问我：谨慎是指什么。

我没理他，问他怎么在这里。

R桑说他在手机里听到我打急救电话。

我让他以后不要再给我发无聊短信。

我起来换衣服要走，他说：你胖了。

他问我为什么走这么慢。

我说16周前要格外小心，不敢走太快。

吃过晚饭我又吐了。

那是他第一次亲眼看到妊娠反应。

一般有点眼力的至少会递杯水吧。

他就呆呆地站在那里，沉思。

桌上有本Carrier专用父子手账，他问能不能看。

看就看吧。难不成我还能少块肉。

我洗完澡出来看到他还没走，问他打算呆到什么时候。

他问：宝宝叫 哈吉咩*？{宝宝叫樱木 一，一作为名字念成hajime}

我说：叫 〇〇哈吉咩。（〇〇是我的姓；■■是R的姓）

他点了点头，把我的手账翻了一遍又一遍。

他问下次孕检能不能跟着一起去，想看看到底是什么样的。

我说随便，不知道他打什么主意。

他想在我家住一晚，说睡沙发就可以。

就是这么自说自话。

我没精力跟他争辩，躺上床就睡了。

他在沙发上翻来覆去，还时不时发出某种声音。

像是喉咙？鼻腔？里发出来的，类似猫咪的咕咕声。

他思考难题的时候总会发出这种声音。

很轻，不吵。但心烦。

我问他到底来干嘛。

他说休学怎么不告诉他。

我提醒他我们分手了。

他说：沉默不代表默认。

我真的焦躁：那你想怎么样？是你改变主意，想要宝宝了？

他：我不要。

我：我要，所以分手。有问题吗？

他：有问题。

我：我不想跟你吵，我没有逼你要，我尊重你的选择。公平起见，你也得尊重我！你连这点都做不到吗。

他：错了，是方向错了。

我：什么方向？请你说通俗点，我现在反应慢。

他：和宝宝没有关系。

我：怎么没关系了？

他：你要宝宝，我不要。这样我们之间没有交点，是行不通的。

所以我说方向错了。我要你，宝宝也要你。你是交点，这样就行了。

这是他对我说过的最浪漫的话了。

我差点哭了。

遗憾的是他不会读空气，说完继续纠结我休学的事。

因为怀孕半夜我会去两三趟洗手间。

我第四次醒的时候他帮我开了灯。

然后他跟我一起睡到床上，没过多久他就开始不老实了。

估计他的某条神秘脑回路终于疏通了。

喜欢的人就在身边；他以他的方式说爱我；孕期欲望爆棚。

是个人都没办法再忍了。

5月1日黄金周第一天。

做孕检，无恙，安心。R桑也在场。

科学工作者可能都偏向于眼见为实，相信实验数据。

总之，他看到B超以后神情很微妙。

假期里我继续给中学生补习。

哈吉咩情况稳定，呕吐症状消失，体重缓慢增长，我心情很好。

我根据父子手账的日历开始准备显怀后要穿的衣服。

那个年代Carrier选择面很少，巨人Carrier就更难了。

我怀孕前189cm83公斤，那时候差不多93公斤。

我跑了好几家商店都没买到。

以前不像现在可以网购，每次出门我膝盖都很酸，恨不得跪在地上。

算了，说多了都是泪。

R桑在假期内搞定了论文。

他说教授接了活叫他回去帮忙。

他走之前让我跟他回东京。

我：不回，没钱。

他：我有。

我：我要打工挣钱养孩子。

他：周末你不上课，就呆两天。

我：回东京做什么？

他：东京有你要的衣服。

我：你买了寄给我呀！省下的机票钱还能多买几件。

你们无法想象他的脸色有多臭。

他生气了，就为了这么点鸡毛事。

心累，所以投降。

到底是东京，我只跑了一家商店就找到了想要的。

我挑了几件最耐穿的去结账。

R桑说他来付，用的是在奥地利比赛的奖金。

我问：你不是不要哈吉咩吗。

他说：又不是买给他的。

6月，肚子肉眼可见地鼓起来了。

我白天参加松山市提供的新手爸爸课程，晚上继续上补习课。

课程里只有我一个Carrier，其他都是准妈妈们。

要不是她们，我不知道要等到何时才能申请到新生儿奖励金。（再次跪谢 另大家可以关注自治政府规定 现在奖励金是以前三倍）

R桑收到很多研究所的邀请，一整个月都在东京面试。

我很忙，他也很忙，所以没怎么见面。

他晚上会发短信给我。

有次我告诉他宝宝动了。

他没理我。

到了7月份，天气越来越热，肚子越来越圆。

高温天真的是孕夫/孕妇的大敌，一定要注意补水。

R桑开始在某研究所的实习，刚进去就接到了两个合作项目。

晚上难得清净了几天。

我借了本童话书回家。

哈吉咩好像能听懂一样，他轻轻踢了我一下！

我又念了两遍，能感受到哈吉咩很精神。

我放下故事书，对着肚子喊了声：哈吉咩，我是Papa！

他又动了！！

热泪盈眶。一点不夸张。

除了高兴，还有落寞。

我打电话问他什么时候回松山。

他说不一定。

聊了一个多小时，撒娇似地说了很多平时不会说的话。

他突然问哥斯拉今天动没动。

我说动了，但你为什么要给哈吉咩起奇怪绰号。

他哼了一声就挂了。

我对哈吉咩说你有个坏爸爸，他又踢了踢。

8月份他回松山扫墓。

在他父母家呆了两天就来了我这里。

因为很久没见了，他看见“哥斯拉之父”时有点吓到。

我比他高2厘米，体重多了将近30公斤。

他偏要带我去看烟花大会，手牵手走在河堤上。

体型相差巨大，画面不是很美好。（笑）

晚上他很想要，但我一点都不想要。

其实从30周起我状态不是很好。

没什么食欲，时常有烧心感，偶尔喘不上气，还容易上火。

肚子上的纹路越来越清晰。

他抱住我的时候，哈吉咩踢了他一下。

他霸道地亲吻我腹部口气严厉：老爸们要亲热，哥斯拉闪一边去。

尽管是无意识的，这是半年内他头一回称自己是老爸。

9月做完检查，医院让我登记个人信息。

Carrier生宝宝需要提前预约医生和产房。另外，要提前写一下父子/女证明。是为了建立Carrier的数据库。

松山的父子证非常可爱，封面上是穿着盔甲的武士父子。

我想等哈吉咩长大以后去拍一套cosplay玩玩。

我把父子证拿回家，R桑的脸又黑了。

他隔天去市政府拿了张结婚申请书，让我填。

我怎么可能陪他一起心血来潮，所以我没写。

他锲而不舍地去买了戒指。

哎，我怎么可能带得上。

最后他带我去外面吃饭，他爸妈欢迎我成为新成员。

回到我家他又把申请书拿了出来。

我看出来了，他就是想跟哈吉咩争我。

哈吉咩跟我之间有父子证，他就想跟我有结婚证。

我不得不为哈吉咩讨个公道。

我说：我先签我的名字。结婚就代表你承认是哈吉咩的爸爸了。如果你觉得没问题，你就签。谈恋爱谁都行，但结婚不一样。我只想跟愿意做哈吉咩爸爸的人结婚。

我睡觉前又听到了熟悉的咕咕声。

第二天一早我看见R桑的名字在我名字的旁边。

不知道他又经历了怎样思维历程，反正我赢了。

10月下旬我入院待产，忐忑不安。

R桑一边上远程课一边在医院陪我。

半夜想吃红叶饼，让他去买。

隔壁房间准妈妈惨叫，真的有吓到我。

11月10日 从阵痛到分娩，经过了漫长的10小时。

上午11点11分，哈吉咩诞生了。

皱巴巴的，红通通的。

看到他我哭了。

R桑始终保持清醒，用他优秀的大脑思考经历的一切。

我醒来问他哈吉咩怎么样。

他说哈吉咩好大只，哭好大声。还是B超上的他更像哥斯拉。

生完宝宝才知道这只是开始。

我很感谢R桑，没有他我肯定支撑不下去。

感谢他牺牲睡眠时间照顾不懂事的哈吉咩。

感谢他努力恶补新手爸爸技能，虽然过程中被哈吉咩尿了好几次。

感谢他在我写论文的时候不顾周围眼光背着哈吉咩去研究院上课。

衷心祝愿U君和大家都收获自己的幸福。

2010年11月16日 20:23

unbelie*******さん

花前辈，您的回复我看哭了。

等我过段时间发私信给您，我非常想挖掘一下您的故事！

您是carrier的楷模！

我和我男朋友会努力养大这个宝宝的！

R桑肯定和哈吉咩关系好吧，有没有什么秘诀呀！

2010年11月16日22:21

🌸H.U.G FLOWER****さん

说到这，我有写育儿博客，地址发你了。

其实R桑和哈吉咩的关系一直很奇特。

有次哈吉咩（3岁）当着他的面喊我白痴，被他凶惨了。

这不能怪哈吉咩，是做爸爸的人不自觉。

好在自那以后他再也不喊了。

当时哈吉咩抱着我哭，一个劲说papa对不起。

我安慰哈吉咩说不哭不哭，以后不说就行了。

哈吉咩瞪着他爸爸：我最讨厌你！我只喜欢Papa！不准你碰papa!

然后哈吉咩问我最喜欢谁。

R桑捏着哈吉咩的脸说：红毛哥斯拉，你papa最喜欢你爸爸。

那天简直是噩梦。

哈吉咩鬼哭狼嚎，邻居都报警了。（长跪不起）

好笑的是哈吉咩不知道从哪里得知白痴的反义词是天才，所以他想讨好我的时候就喊天才papa（笑）

还有一次。

哈吉咩从幼儿园回来送给我一只手工小狗。

第二天R桑做了一只机械狗。

要我说他很爱哈吉咩，不然不会做玩具给他玩的。

但是哈吉咩还是哭。

反正现在好多了。

我也不知道能给你什么建议。

我家有很多奇葩事，说不尽。

最重要的，有爱就行了。

去给儿子准备棒球比赛要用的东西了。

祝所有人好运！

2010年11月16日23:10


	3. 子世代AU

小一还有五天才从上海回来。  
小杰每天掰着手指头等。  
Lonely Planet上推荐的热门景点都去过了，小杰一个人在公寓有点无聊。  
这天小杰回家后线上买了些电影。  
他约小一云观影，但小一信号不好，只看了开头就掉线了。  
小杰一个人看起了岛国经典恐怖片午夜凶铃。  
手机振动时小杰差点吓哭。  
整间公寓就他一个人！！  
小杰鼓起勇气看了眼手机，还好不是别人。  
小杰：我后悔了，这比《电锯惊魂》可怕多了。  
不敢睡觉。（卧室正对着窗有一个超大电视屏幕）  
小一：这样，我们聊会儿天，注意力分散了就不怕了。  
小杰：一，中国的旅行怎么样！（手机视频投到电视，自己趟在软绵绵的白色席梦思上，吹干的金发又卷又蓬，就像飞在云朵里的一只小鸟）  
小一：上海很有意思，超多美食！  
小杰：哇！除了小笼和中国汉堡包，还有什么呀？  
小一：还有火锅！这个等我回来就做给你吃！你看这张照片，是旧时的公馆~  
小杰：哇哦，这种房子在东京看不到，很浪漫！我能想象和你在梧桐树下散步！  
一，你不在的这段时间我很想你，你想我吗？  
小一：（惊讶，如此坦白！开心）当然，每天都想你~

二酱出镜。

小杰：hello~亲爱的妹妹  
二酱：（招招手，问她哥借充电线来的）jackie！你胖了！！！  
小杰：……  
小一：怎么会，是摄像头的问题。  
二酱：什么都瞒不了我的眼睛，杰克至少胖了三斤， 哦不，五斤。  
小杰：（心虚）我想起来之前买的健身环大冒险还没玩呢！一，晚安！（爬起来给小一飞吻）

关掉视频的兄妹俩。  
小一：二酱，jackie本来睡不着，被你一闹他更睡不着了。  
二酱：嘿嘿嘿，你也看出他胖了对不对，他说过他是易胖体质！  
小一：……这不是重点。无论胖瘦，他都很可爱。  
二酱：你真是跟爹地一模一样！实力宠妻😒

（小一回来了）  
小一小杰拥抱打啵儿。  
小杰：爸爸们呢？  
小一：他们回神奈川拍广告，二酱跟来了。  
二酱：我来蹭饭的！听说哥哥要做火锅~

小杰招呼二酱进屋，打开扫地机器人随后去阳台收衣服。  
二酱看他笨手笨脚的样子：jackie，你不怎么做家务哦？  
小杰：You are right！I hate it！真可惜，没有叠衣服的机器人。  
二酱：欸，原来都是哥哥做家务吗？  
小杰：对啊。（一脸天真）  
二酱：你真幸福~（去厨房喝饮料）

过了几天。  
流花两人代言的校服广告片出来了。  
小杰：哇😳这就是日本高中校服吗？真漂亮。爸爸们一点都不老呢！  
二酱：那可不！我跟哥哥学生时代的制服也不差！特别是女生的白色水手服，特别可爱！你想看照片嘛！  
小杰点头。

从工作室出来的小一加入两人的行列。

小一：刚才收到了同窗会邀请，dressing code就是制服。以前的衣服在爸爸家里，我改天回去取一趟。  
杰克：同窗会，校友聚会？  
小一：是的。杰克你有空吗，可以一起来？  
杰克：🥺虽然我很想去，但已经跟爸爸妈妈约好回美国过感恩节了。  
小一：要不我陪你回去吧。  
杰克：不用了一，你好好玩！我就呆一周，然后就回来日本，我们一起过圣诞节！☺️

二酱：小杰，我想看你穿水手服。肯定很漂亮😆😆  
小杰：（害羞）才不要。  
二酱：小气！哥哥你想不想看？  
小一：（当然想看）要尊重Jackie的意思。  
二酱：（你就闷骚吧）never mind😒

杰克回美国期间，二酱经常发call他。  
二酱：你又胖了！火鸡大餐吃太多哦！  
小杰：才怪！这是什么时候的照片？小一好可爱😌我想回了日本把它放在相框里。  
二酱：（说起大哥就像开屏的孔雀）哥哥从小到大都是校草哦！就是校园里的王子，颜霸！这是国中一年级学生会竞选的照片～  
小杰：哇  
二酱：家里还有哥哥运动会的录像，他还有拉拉队呢你信吗！！  
小杰：OMG😳🤭  
二酱：当时呀哥哥的女朋友给全家人做了便当哦，超级美味！连爸爸都夸好吃！😋可惜我就吃过一次，他俩没多久就分手了。  
小杰眼尖地在老照片里找到了前女友，体会到了什么叫做水手服的诱惑。  
二酱：Jackie你上学的时候什么样子？  
小杰：啊，我……九年级前都是home school，妈妈和爸爸在家里教我的。  
二酱：原来如此！那小时候照片呢？给我康康！！  
小杰：😣（给了）就……挺胖的。  
二酱：像肉嘟嘟毛茸茸的小兔子，难怪你喜欢兔耳！  
小杰：小时候我家附近有农场，我养过兔子。  
二酱：😎酷！这张照片我要保存下，给哥哥看！（暗中一笑）小杰～  
小杰：怎么了？  
二酱：我偷偷告诉你～同窗会哥哥的前女友也参加哦！这是她现在的照片！穿的还是老校服，比我还漂亮呢～  
小杰：……  
二酱：她呀，还会烤蛋糕，是很有名的甜点师。哥哥最喜欢吃甜点了～  
小杰：……  
二酱：她还单身耶，不知道她见到哥哥有什么感想～  
小杰：我相信一的。  
二酱：我就是随口说说嘛！想当年，哥哥还每天骑自行车送她回家呢，两人走在海边，走过平交道。平交道你知道的吧？我们家原来在神奈川的镰仓，你去过的嘛！  
小杰：就是江之岛电车经过的地方？  
二酱：对对对～嘿嘿，那里果然是我家的专属恋爱圣地呢！  
小杰：（还没有跟小一去过，脸色藏不住了）我相信我比她更漂亮。  
二酱：😯哦～这倒是！  
小杰：二酱，我打算给一一个惊喜，需要你的协助。

樱木花道走过女儿房间听到一阵窃喜的笑声。  
花爸：二酱，怎么了？什么事这么开心？  
二酱：爸爸，我真是天才。  
花爸：天才的女儿自然也是天才～  
二酱：咱家的缝纫机还在嘛！  
花爸：应该在仓库。

同窗会结束后的第二天。  
樱木一去事务所办公，下班走向车库。  
突然在黑暗中看到一个熟悉的人影！  
小一：Jackie！你怎么提前回来了！冷吗？怎么不进来？（😊）  
小杰：为了给你惊喜！（打开羊毛风衣）怎么样！好看吗？

眼前的小杰穿着经典水手服格子裙，黑色筒袜，锃亮的皮鞋，活脱脱一个清纯高中生模样。  
小一后退几步，反复看了几次。  
他确定裙子是改短过的。

小杰：？怎么了？不好看吗？😥  
小一：好看！我只是太惊讶了！  
小杰：是不是比任何人都好看？  
小一：你在我眼里是最漂亮的jackie。  
小杰：还有一样东西！（掏出一个便当盒）你还没吃饭吧？这是我为你做的便当！  
小一打开盒子，是切成爱心形状的美国经典菜——花生酱三明治。  
小杰：这是我最擅长的料理！（很自信）  
小一：（这到底是怎么一回事/拿起一块尝尝，嗯，浓郁的花生酱味）你提前回来就是为了给我送晚餐？  
小杰：我还买了去江之岛的车票，你开车了吧！  
小一：到底怎么了？（拉住他/认出来这是他妹妹的校服）  
小杰：小一！虽然我们很晚才认识，但是除了你以外我不会再喜欢一个人了！我想为了你变漂亮，我也会学习做料理，还有跟你去各种地方约会，制造只属于我们自己的回忆！流川爹地说你的初恋失恋的时候难过了很长时间，嗯，that's fine ～你是我的初恋，所以置换一下，你可以把我当成你的初恋！我们把历史记录刷新一下！  
小一无法找到语言形容自己的感动，但他还是不知道到底发生了什么。  
小一：谁跟你说了什么吗？  
小杰：no～no body～  
小一：那好吧！（不说没关系，总会知道的）去江之岛约会！  
小杰：车呢？（兴奋）  
小一：摩托车。（指指）  
小杰直接跨坐上去，凉风吹到跨下察觉。  
小杰：oh no～im so embarrassed！  
小一：那我们明天去，我也穿制服！

小一和小杰第二天去江之岛约会。  
小杰准备了2.0版本的便当，芹菜棒胡萝卜棒+凉掉的烤芝士。

两人在海岸边看日落。  
小一：jackie，谢谢你～我第一次跟喜欢的人来这里。  
小杰：诶！真的吗！！那我就真的是你的初恋！

傍晚下起了秋雨。  
穿着制服的两人浑身湿透了。  
小杰刚进车就打冷颤。  
小一打开暖气，拿毛巾给他擦头。  
气氛暧昧。

小杰弯着腿，露出一截白皙的皮肤。小一的手沿着大腿往里探，触碰到内裤边缘。  
小一：！！！  
小杰：二酱说打扮要打扮全套，所以我穿了可爱的内裤！  
（跨坐在一身上）樱木一同学，好学生不能撩别人裙子！我走光了！  
小一：你的裙子长度不符合学校要求，作为学生会会长，我要处罚你。  
小杰：你这个不良少年！披着羊皮的的狼！  
小一：没错，我就是色狼。

雨势变大。  
车内腾起热烈的雾气。


End file.
